


Time will Mend your Wound

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Break Up, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Luke experiences heartbreak for the first time. His father comforts him.
Relationships: past Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Time will Mend your Wound

nakin heard the front door close and looked on the chrono on the wall. Somebody was either home late or early

“Hey Luke, that you?” Anakin yelled from his position on the couch.

He heard a snuffle and a smothered, “Yeah.”, coming from the hallway, before footsteps made their way upstairs. 

Anakin frowned concerned. Luke always stopped by the living room when he came home from school, before starting on his homework. On top of that, Luke was home late. Now, that on its own wasn’t unusual, but Luke hadn’t sent a message or some kind. 

Anakin softly brushed against Luke’s mind with the Force, but his shielding was lock-tight. Anakin knitted his eyebrows together. Something had upset Luke and Anakin was going to find out what or who, then he was going to make them pay for hurting his little boy. 

* * *

Anakin knocked on Luke’s bedroom door, but didn’t hear anything besides from Luke’s soft sobs. He opened the door and his heart clenched in his chest when he looked inside.

Luke’s backpack was slung in one of the corners, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. But instead of sitting at his desk, Luke was lying on his bed, face down in the pillow. His shoulders were shocking and soft sobs could be heard. 

“Hey buddy” Anakin said and walked further into the room.

He said down on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Anakin asked carefully and he placed a soft hand on Luke’s back.

Luke said something incomprehensible into the pillow, while his shoulders were still shaking.

“I didn’t catch that.” Anakin said softly. 

Luke lifted his head from the pillow. 

“Biggs broke up with me.” He sobbed.

“Oh, Sunshine.” Anakin said and pulled Luke into his arms.

Luke hid his face in his father’s chest and cried openly and hard. Anakin rubbed Luke’s back up and down and shushed him.

Luke and Biggs had been dating for a little over two years. They had started out as friends, but had later found out that they thought of each other as more than that. When the had first started dating, Luke had been on cloud nine for weeks.

“It’s alright. Let it out.” He whispered in his son’s ear and pressed a kiss against the boy’s blond locks. 

Luke held tightly onto Anakin as his sobbed his heart out. Anakin didn’t stop rubbing Luke’s back. He tried to send Luke feelings of love and comfort through the Force, but he had no idea if Luke actually received them.

“Let it all out.” He softly encouraged Luke.

Once Luke had somewhat stopped crying, Anakin loosened his grip so Luke could slip out. Luke loosened his grip also, but didn’t quite let go yet.

“You  wanna tell me what’s going on?” Anakin asked in a low voice.

“Biggs broke up with me.” Luke repeated with shaky voice and for a moment Anakin thought he was going to start crying again, but instead Luke continued:

“He’s going to the academy in a couple of weeks and I knew we were going to have to break up, but it’s just.”

Luke let out a shaky breath. 

“I just thought we would have had more time.”

Anakin didn’t say anything. He just softly combed through Luke’s hair, while mentally making plans to make Biggs pay. 

Luke broke the hug and looked his father in the eye.

“Dad, don’t hunt Biggs down. He didn’t want to break up either.”

Typically, Luke, always caring for others even if he himself was hurting too. He may look like his father, but he had the personality of his mother. 

“Fine.” Anakin grumbled, but he made a mental note to talk to Leia.

“Don’t ask Leia to do it either.” Luke said as he wiped a stubborn tear away.

Anakin silently cursed the Force and their family bond. 

“I don’t need the Force to know what you’re planning, father. You are just getting predictable.” Luke said with a watery  smile . 

Anakin frowned.

“I’m not!” He denied. 

Luke just rolled his red rimmed eyes. There was a brief pause. 

“I’m sorry for getting snot on your shirt.” Luke said with a shaky voice.

Anakin looked down at his shirt and raised his eyebrows.

“It’s alright.”

There was a slight pause.

“Would you like some chocolate milk?” Anakin asked, knowing exactly how to cheer his son up. 

Luke nodded miserably.

“With cinnamon?” He asked with a weak smile.

“Anything for my little light.” Anakin pressed a kiss against Luke’s forehead, who wrinkled his nose at being called little. 

Anakin slapped his knee and stood up from the creaking bed, ready to go downstairs to warm some chocolate milk for the both of them. But he turned around in the doorway.

“Luke?”

Luke looked up.  Tear tracks on his cheeks and new tears in his eyes, ready to be spilled. 

“It will all be okay, you’ll see.” Anakin promised.

Luke nodded, clearly not believing him. But he would, in time. Everything would be okay. 


End file.
